


A Sabriel Bond

by BrattyAngel1980



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980/pseuds/BrattyAngel1980
Summary: After running from the bunker Gabriel has a meeting with someone that takes him on a new path.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Sabriel Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Sabriel/Supernatural fanfics and the characters are probably all somewhat ooc. This is AU. I haven't decided if I want to continue working on this. Reviews are appreciated. I do try my best to answer any comments I receive. Please read, review and comment. Thanks!!!
> 
> I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story itself and any OCs I add in

He stood in the clearing, eyes closed, soaking in the peaceful atmosphere. In the background he could hear birds chirping, bugs buzzing, animals moving about. Life going about its business, unafraid; not concerned about the being standing in the heart of the forest. Here, Gabriel felt calm and at peace, far from the horrors forced upon him by Asmodeus, the betrayal of Loki, someone he’d thought of as family, and the confusing feelings that giant of a man, Sam Winchester, caused. As if the fleeting thought brought it upon him, Gabriel heard Sam praying.

“Gabriel, I don’t know if you can hear me. I hope you can. I’m sorry. I pushed too hard. I hope that you’re okay. Please be safe. Don’t worry about helping us. We can figure it out. Take care of yourself. And if you ever want to come back, you’ll always be welcome wherever I am.”

Gabriel sighed and opened his eyes. Unbidden, an image of the man flashed into his mind and Gabriel could see him as clearly as if Sam was standing in front of him. Sam was tall, 6’4” of pure muscle. The boyish good looks had matured into a ruggedly handsome man. 

Long, shoulder length, wavy chestnut colored hair, hazel eyes that looked like miniature supernovas and were constantly changing color, and the constant scruff. And that smile. Sam could rival the sun when he smiled and flashed those adorable dimples. 

He didn’t smile much anymore, Gabriel knew. Too much had happened over the years and the already serious man had just become more withdrawn as time passed. He was still the more open and demonstrative of the Winchester brothers, which really didn’t mean much since neither of the boys were all that open. 

They were able to read each other and communicate with each other without speaking but for anybody else trying to get close to either brother, they would be met with suspicion and veiled hostility. Those considered friends were the same as family and were protected fiercely and without thought to their own safety. 

Gabriel frowned. Those boys were stupidly self-sacrificing. But as much as they would do to protect their extended family, it was nothing to what they would do for each other. Sam and his brother, Dean, would tear the universe apart to save each other. 

“Damn it,” the archangel cursed. He had left the bunker and come to this forest to get away from his thoughts of the hunter and his irritating brother. All he'd wanted was a few days without thinking about what had happened to him or how it was Sam, beautiful, brilliant, broken Sam, who had been the only one able to reach him when he’d been stuck inside his mind.

“We need you. Gabriel, I need you.”

Gabriel had never been able to resist that tone in Sam’s voice. He probably had those puppy dog eyes going as well. How a full-grown man could pull off puppy dog eyes the way Sam Winchester could was one of life’s greatest mysteries. Those eyes were the real reason Gabriel had brought Sam and Dean back to that last Wednesday in Mystery Spot. 

Gabriel groaned at his wandering thoughts. “Father, what is it about that man that makes it impossible for me to keep him out of my mind?”

“Do you really want me to answer that Gabriel?” a voice behind Gabriel asked.

Gabriel spun around, his blade out before he realized what he was doing. He gaped at the being standing in front of him. “Father? What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked confused.

“You needed me. Here I am. What do you want help with first, your grace or your connection with Sam Winchester?” God, who was also known as the prophet Chuck Shurley, answered his son.

“I don’t understand. You left heaven millennia ago and haven’t stepped in until now. Why me? I appreciate it, I do, but I don’t understand why me.”

“Because, Gabriel. Other than Castiel, you are my only child who has done as I asked when it comes to the humans. Do you remember what I asked you and your siblings to do when I introduced the humans to you?”

Gabriel thought back to that day. He remembered of course. His father expected them to love and care for the humans, even above himself. “Yes, I remember.”

“Most of your siblings either resent the humans or are disgusted by them. But you and Castiel have both claimed humans for your own and have laid your lives down for them. I know that you were able to fake your death but you still tried to protect your hunter.”

“Sam isn’t mine, Dad. I don’t know what you’re talking about here. I was trying to protect Kali.” Gabriel protested weakly. 

God rolled his eyes at his son. “Really, Gabriel? Are you forgetting who you’re talking to? I can see the bond. I can feel it. If I can feel it, I know that you can. Surely Sam can. Why are you trying to deny your feelings for him?” God looked at Gabriel curiously.

“If I admit that I have feelings for Sam then that means that I have put Sam through torture in the past. How can he possibly forgive me for everything I did to him and his brother?” Gabriel looked at his father sadly, tears in his eyes.

“He’s already forgiven you. Dean hasn’t but Sam has. Ask him. He’ll tell you. He'll also help you with your plan to get revenge on those who have wronged you if you ask him. He and Dean will be looking for you soon. Sam is worried about you. I will help them when they need it. Now, are you ready for me to restore your grace?”

Gabriel stared at God in surprise but nodded in acquiescence. “Sure. How can the boys reach you when they need you? Pray?”

God nodded as he placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel could feel power flowing through him, restoring his grace and giving him a power upgrade. “Dad?” Gabriel questioned. 

“As the last archangel you’ll need to have more power. You will be the last resort in disputes, whether you like it or not and you’re going to need the power to back it up. Castiel will be getting a power upgrade as well, in order to be able to back you up.” God smiled at the frown on his son’s face. He knew that Gabriel had no wish to run Heaven but that would be exactly why he would be good at it. Especially with Castiel assisting him.

Days had passed for Gabriel but he knew that it had been longer for Sam simply by the amount of prayers Sam sent. He prayed every night before he went to bed. After the first prayer the ones that followed were fairly short and simple.

“Gabriel, I hope you’re safe. I miss you. Come home when you’re ready. Take care of yourself. Goodnight.”

It had been a couple of weeks judging by the prayers Sam sent him. Gabriel considered. 

“I'd rather the boys not know about me until absolutely necessary. Have them call for me before they attempt to go to the Apocalypse World. You’ll need me for the trip.” God told Gabriel nonchalantly. Gabriel glared and snorted in irritation.

“Fine. Thanks for the help. I have to go. I have a kill list and some wooden swords to make and several demigods to hunt. Then I suppose I will have to find my hunter and his brother and get them to help me.” 

“This will help.” God snapped and Gabriel felt his grace get temporarily dampened so that he had just enough to do what he needed to without much leftover. “It will return once your fight with Loki is over.”

“Great. How will dampening my grace help me?!” Gabriel sighed at the unfathomable look on his father’s face. “Fine. You won’t tell me. I guess I’ll see you soon enough then.” Gabriel left to go create the swords he would need and to begin his hunt.  
__________________________________________________  
Sam Winchester was worried. He'd known that he and Castiel shouldn’t have just dropped all of that information on Gabriel all at once. He had been able to feel the angel’s panic and need to run. 

And that scared him. He shouldn’t be able to feel what Gabriel was feeling. But just like in the bunker before Gabriel ran, Sam could feel him. It was faint; just barely there and Sam knew that he was far away for the moment. Sam also knew that Gabriel was coming back soon. And so, he kept praying. It was the only way that Sam knew of to make sure that Gabriel knew he was thinking about him and that Gabriel was welcome home whenever he was ready to come back.

“Gabriel,  
I hope you’re okay. Please stay safe. I miss you. Come back when you’re ready.”

Sam raised his head at the sound of footsteps. His brother, Dean, stepped into his bedroom and leaned against the door.

“Alright, Sammy, it’s time to start looking for that asshole. We don’t have the time to sit around and wait for him to pull his thumbs out of his ass. So, get your shit together and let’s go.”

Sam huffed out an irritated sigh. Gabriel wasn’t just sitting with his thumbs up his ass and hiding just to spite Dean. He'd run because he’d been tortured, then rescued and overwhelmed by everything that had happened after he’d come back to himself. He'd needed to get somewhere quiet and peaceful; away from the human race. Sam had no idea where exactly that would be but knew he’d found a place for a little while, if the feeling of complete and utter peace was any indication.

And Sam was a little bit jealous, he had to admit. He'd never been at peace like that. Never felt that calmness of the soul. There had always been a part of him that raged to get out, to cause complete and utter destruction. Sam kept it hidden away, locked up, for the most part. He let it out to play a little bit when hunting, keeping tight rein on his destructive side, making sure he didn’t accidentally harm an innocent. 

In all honesty, it was because of his darker side that he could completely appreciate and forgive Gabriel. The larger part of him, the part in control, loved that Gabriel was, well, Gabriel; archangel of the Lord, messenger of God, and a holy, pure being. But, oh, his other side. It loved the trickster God, Loki. Loved his tricks, his deviousness, his twisted sense of justice. And all of him, both the righteous and the dark, enjoyed Gabriel’s sense of humor, his good looks, his intelligence… Basically everything that made Gabriel, Gabriel. 

Sam chuckled quietly to himself. His thoughts had gone on a bit of a tangent just then but they often did when it came to the trickster angel. At least this time they'd managed to stay out of the gutter.

“Hurry up Sam. We don’t have all day. And what’s so funny?” Dean demanded, annoyed. He didn’t like the faraway look his brother'd had in his eyes just before he started chuckling quietly. Either he was thinking really hard about something or someone was talking to him in his mind again. Dean really hoped it was the former because the last time the latter had happened it had nearly driven Sam crazy. Although… 

“Lucifer’s still in the cage, right? You haven’t seen or heard anything from him, have you?” Dean asked.

Sam gave Dean his confused puppy dog look. “Dean, last I knew, Lucifer and Michael were both in the cage, having their temper tantrums and duking it out. As far as I know neither of them has gotten out. We'd probably have heard if they had. They were both pretty pissed off at me for locking them in there and getting out. I don’t think they’d just let it go.” 

Sam took a moment to really look at his brother. Dean looked tired, but he looked tired more often than not lately. He was tense, muscles coiled and ready to attack at the slightest provocation. This was more than just worry over Sam’s mental health, Sam knew. Dean and Castiel had been fighting about their son, Jack but Sam had thought that they’d worked it out. Maybe not. 

“Dean, what’s going on? Are you and Cas still fighting?”

Dean stiffened at the mention of his angel’s name. “I don’t want to talk about it Sam.”

Bingo, thought Sam. “Fine, Dean. But if the fighting between you two starts affecting me or the job, then you better damn well believe that you’re going to be talking about it. Understand me?” Sam gave Dean one of his patented bitchfaces, this one guaranteed to cower all but the most stout at heart.

“Fine,” Dean replied, glaring. “Now get your ass in gear so that we can find that doucheangel.”

“Dean, Gabe’s not that bad. Don’t take your frustration with your angel out on mine.”

“What the fuck Sam? Have you forgotten everything that Gabriel’s done to us? Mystery Spot, where he killed me over and over again? TV Land, where he gave you herpes and hit you in the nuts on a crappy Japanese game show? Or…”

“I know what he’s done in the past Dean. Have you forgotten that he’s not the only one who’s fucked up? Haven’t you done things that you wish you could change? I know I have. And Castiel isn’t innocent either. Or have you forgotten about the shit Castiel has done to us that we’ve forgiven him for?”

“That’s different. It’s Cas.”

“It’s only different to you because Castiel is your friend and your angel. Gabriel is mine. Give this to me Dean. You forgave me for doing the wrong things for the right reasons. Gabe didn’t go about things the right way, but he was trying to help. If I'd listened to him in Mystery Spot I would never have been tricked by Ruby and let Lucifer out. Honestly, he’s not that bad if you give him a chance.”

“Whatever dude. We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

“Dean, do you even have any idea where to start looking for Gabe? How did you plan on finding him?”

“I don’t know Sam. I thought maybe Rowena might be able to cast a spell or something. Do you have any ideas?”

“Actually, that might not be a bad idea. Get ahold of her and have her cast the spell. He’s not in the U.S. right now but he should be back soon. Definitely in the next couple of days. I’ll get my stuff and meet you in the war room.” Sam stood and walked over to his closet to pull out his duffel bag and start packing. 

“Um, Sammy? You wanna run that by me again? The trickster’s out of the country?”

Sam made a noncommittal sound.

“How the hell do you know where he is Sam? Have you heard from him?”

“Not exactly. And I don’t know exactly where he is. I just know that he’s not in the country right now. Call it a gut feeling, alright?” 

Sam threw jeans, flannels, t-shirts, boxers and socks into his bag. He tossed his toiletry bag on top, after checking that everything was in it, and then started looking through the books on the small bookshelf he kept in his room. He may as well bring a few books to read while on the road. It’ll give him something else to do besides research.

As Sam packed Dean called Rowena and spoke to her about a tracking spell so they could track down the missing trickster archangel. 

“Of course, darling, stop by when you’re ready to head out. How long do you think it will take before you leave the bunker?” Rowena asked Dean.

“I told Sam to get ready to go and that we’re leaving in fifteen minutes. That was about seven minutes ago. I have finish throwing my clothes in my bag and we’ll head your way. See you soon Rowena.”

“Bye darling. See you boys soon.” Rowena answered before she hung up.

Dean sighed and looked at the phone in his hand a moment before he walked quickly to his room and finished packing his bag. As he did, he wondered where Castiel was. It was something that he had frequently wondered over the last couple of weeks; ever since they had started arguing.


End file.
